Mine
by n2a0d0i0a
Summary: It was an obvious enough idea to Hikaru that of the Hitachiin twins, he was the irrationally emotional one while Kaoru was the collected one. This was a fundamental truth in regards to the relationship between them. So it came as somewhat of a shock that it was Kaoru who turned out to be the possessive one. (KaoruxHikaru, SemexUke)


It was an obvious enough idea to Hikaru that of the Hitachiin twins, he was the irrationally emotional one while Kaoru was the collected one. Kaoru was and always had been his brother's only sense of restraint while Hikaru had, without fail, made rash and impulsive mistakes throughout his life.

This was a fundamental truth in regards to the relationship between the Hitachiin twins.

So it came as somewhat of a shock to the older twin that it was /Kaoru/ who turned out to be the (irrationally) possessive one in their relationship.

"I just don't understand why everyone automatically assumes that you're head over heels for /Haruhi/."

Hikaru lightly snickered at the venom that coated Haruhi's name, causing his brother to whip around in his chair to face him. The older Hitachiin somewhat withered under the seething glare that the younger twin sent his way.

Hikaru quickly endeavored to fix his mistake, "Oh come on, Kaoru. You thought I had a thing for Haruhi too."

"That's different."

"Is it now?"

"Of course!"

Hikaru sighed as his brother's bitter tone did not lighten. He knew that it would be a bad idea to touch Kaoru right now; anything could set him off, and Hikaru was still sore from the damage inflicted on his body last week. Yet he still couldn't stand seeing Kaoru so tense, and rose to walk over to him, extending his hand to touch his brother's hand.

"Kao-"

Hikaru was cut off by his own gasp as he felt his back collide roughly with the lavish carpet of the floor. His eyes were wide open as a pair of soft lips began to attack his neck, and a shuddering breath escaped his lips as he felt Kaoru's tongue lick a wet trail down his collarbone. As his brother's hand began to ghost their way under his shirt, pulling it above his head, Hikaru's arm shot forward to shove the other boy's body off him.

"Stop it Kaoru. I'm still sore."

"Mm. You'll get over it."

Hikaru shuddered as Kaoru's tongue reached a particularly sensitive spot on his abdomen, "I'm serious Kao. We just did it yesterday."

The older twin heard his brother sigh from above him, and his body relaxed as Kaoru got off of him (which proved to be a mistake- because when had Kaoru ever given up so easily?). Closing his eyes as he calmed, Hikaru didn't pay much attention to his brother rummaging through their closet for something. Kaoru continued his search for a few more minutes before humming in slight victory when he found what he was looking for. He smirked wickedly at the sight of his brother lying vulnerable and defenseless on the floor where he had left him.

Hikaru gasped as he felt himself being hoisted up by a pair of steady arms. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"Kao... I said no."

The younger Hitachiin merely hummed, "I know you did, love."

Hikaru glared as his twin set him down on the bed, and pinned his wrists to the mattress as he climbed on top of him. Before he could begin verbally abusing his out-of-control brother, Hikaru was silenced by a pair of demanding lips claiming his own. Kaoru's tongue forced its way into his mouth, and began swirling around the curves and edges in there. It felt wonderful for Hikaru despite his reluctance to touch his brother.

Hikaru was so overwhelmed by the kiss that he didn't pay attention to what Kaoru's hands were doing until it was too late. The older twin gasped as he heard a soft click coming from above his head, and shivered at the feeling of the cold metal around his wrists. Facing upward, he saw his arms handcuffed to the headboard of the bed, and begin to futilely pull against the binds.

Kaoru smirked, "Just relax Hika."

"You'd better stop this right now Kaoru or I'll-"

"What Hikaru? How exactly do you plan to get out of this situation?"

The older twin gulped, "I'll scream."

Kaoru's smirk only grew, "Will you now?"

Hikaru nodded but quickly froze as he saw his lover pull out a white piece of cloth from behind them. He quickly turned his head away, but Kaoru simply gripped his jaw as he gagged his brother.

His brother's husky whisper sent shivers up Hikaru's spine, "I'm not that interested in your mouth right now anyways."

Smirking in victory, the younger boy momentarily ignored the muffled panicked sounds coming from his lover's mouth as he began his fun.

Kaoru's lips began peppering kisses over his brother's chest as his hands ghosted over his skin. He pulled Hikaru's head back roughly to bite at the pale neck laid out before him. Pulling back to look at the marks he left, Kaoru smirked in satisfaction.

Hikaru glared but Kaoru really didn't care. He was more concerned about the amount of clothing still covering his twin's gorgeous body. Teasingly, he ran his hand down toward the waistband of his brother's pants and pulled then down, along with his boxers.

Kaoru momentarily ceased his actions to stare at Hikaru. His lover was absolutely breath taking, bound and gagged, and completely at his own mercy. His delicate porcelain legs were resting on the bed, and a rosy blush spread across his face.

Sighing, he forced Hikaru's pale legs apart, somewhat struggling past the great about of resistance his brother was putting out, and positioned himself. Staring down, he noticed his brother's weeping erection and smirked.

"It looks like you're enjoying this too, love."

Hikaru merely glared. Kaoru downright laughed at his brother, and reached for the lube in his side table drawer. Pulling it out, he put a liberal amount on his fingers and began to tease Hikaru's flesh with his other hand. The older twin completely froze as Kaoru's skilled hand ghosted over the area around his hole. The younger boy smirked, and pushed a soft kiss to his lover's cheek as he pushed a finger into his entrance.

Hikaru began to resist even more: thrashing and wiggling under him as he began to move his finger in circling motions. Kaoru felt his own bodies' desires, and became impatient as his own erection bulged at this point. Hastily, he pushed in another two fingers, and only looked somewhat apologetic as Hikaru winced in pain.

Moving his fingers around a bit more, he quickly pulled them out and positioned himself in between Hikaru's legs. Slowly, he pushed into his brother's entrance, and felt all resistance from the body under him cease. Reassured, Kaoru began to rock in and out of his brother, slowly picking up pace. He heard his brother's moans muffled around the gag as he pounded into him with everything he had, reaching out a hand to begin stroking his partner's erection. His brother jerked wildly under him as he hit his sweet spot repeatedly, and Kaoru could feel himself quickly approaching his climax. Hikaru came first, quickly followed by his lover.

Both twins lay there, panting heavily for a few moments when Kaoru finally removed the gag from his brother's mouth and pressed a rough kiss to his soft lips. When they finally broke apart, Hikaru winced when he attempted to move his legs.

"You couldn't wait a few days?"

Kaoru stared down at his brother remorselessly, "You're mine Hikaru. Not Haruhi's, not anyone else's. /Mine./"

Hikaru nodded, not particularly minding that idea.

Author's Note: Unbeta'd. Let me know if there are any mistakes. :)


End file.
